Golf clubs are well known in the art for use in the game of golf. Golf club assemblies typically include a golf club head, a shaft, and a grip. Significant research and development has been devoted to improving performance characteristics of golf clubs and providing additional enhanced features. Certain features include adjustments associated with various portions of the golf club assembly that allow golfers to modify the golf club to suit their individual preferences and performance needs. Golf clubs incorporating such features are generally referred to as adjustable golf clubs.
While known adjustable golf clubs may provide a number of advantages to golfers, they nevertheless have limitations and proffered advantages are often accompanied by performance compromises. Furthermore, the incorporation of adjustment mechanisms to the variety of different golf clubs types that golfers use has resulted in ever-expanding manufacturer and retail inventories while simultaneously generating supply issues exemplified by limited availability of certain golf club configurations, and excess supply of others. At the same time, the number of Stock Keeping Units (SKUs) that must be manufactured to supply a full line of club configurations for each golf club model and type has also become ever-expanding. Not only has this increased the cost and complexity of golf club manufacturing, but the overwhelming variety of options has made it more difficult for some golfers to select the correct club configuration for their individual performance needs. Additionally, the increased costs associated with adjustment mechanisms have limited accessibility to adjustable golf clubs for a substantial number of golfers. The present invention seeks to overcome these limitations and other drawbacks of known golf clubs and the current method of manufacturing and supplying golf clubs. In addition, the present invention provides new features heretofore unavailable to golfers, golf club fitters, and golf club providers.